Don't leave me, please
by Lyrical403
Summary: Spain fails his drivers test and gets mad. Prussia offered to help him. France and Spain fight. Prussia helps Spain with his driving and get hit by a truck. They get rushed to the hospital and drama happens.


"Hey France, isn't your brother gonna take his driving test today?" Prussia said as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"Oh, he is!" France exclaimed. "I forgot..." he said, suddenly looking worried.

"What's the matter? He is a good driver right?" Prussia said looking at France with a confused look

"Oui, he is, but I'm still worried." France replied, making a face.

"why?" Prussia said looking out the window.

"I'm not sure...I just have a bad feeling about it."

Suddenly, Spain walked through the door and went straight into the bathroom. "Damn it" He said as he kicked the wall of the bathroom.

France saw him go by and immediately perked up. He said goodbye to Prussia and followed Spain into the bathroom.

"God! I'm such an idiot!" He said standing in the corner.

"España?" France called out. "Are you ok...?"

Spain stood up straight and didn't dare to turn around. Some how he managed to mumble "yeah, I'm fine..."

"No you aren't," France said, walking up behind Spain and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Spain sniffled and turned around to face his brother.

France smiled sadly and wiped Spain's tears away. "What's wrong...?"

"I failed my driving test...I have to wait till Wednesday to take it again!" Spain said holding back tears.

"Oh,España...who cares if you failed it! You'll get it eventually..."

"No I won't! I'm stupid!" Spain said running into his brothers arms.

"Of course you aren't!" France exclaimed,

wrapping his arms around Spain.

Spain started to cry when Prussia walked in.

France looked up at Prussia, biting his lip with worry.

"Y-you know, I can help you with your driving.." Prussia said standing at the door way. "Y-you can, I mean...you would for me?" Spain said looking up.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" He said shrugging.

Spain stood up straight and turned around to face Prussia. "Thank you..."

"Don't start crying again, it's low."

"I'll try not to." He sniffled and smiled.

-1 day later-

"Hey Spain, Spain wake up!"

Spain opened his eyes slowly and saw his older brother leaning over him. He sat up quickly and accidentally bumped his head against France's.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed. He rubbed his head and looked at his brother with a face. "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Prussia called twice and wants to meet you down by the lake."

"What? What time is it?"

"It's already noon."

"F-fucking Shit!" He said rushing out of bed and taking off his shirt. "Ugh, what do I wear?"

"Spain, slow down...your gonna slip and fall on the floor."

"Shut up, your the one who let me sleep all day."

"You came home and crashed on the couch. I carried you up the stair at like 2:00 in the morning. "

"Just get out of my room!" Spain yelled at his brother. France couldn't stand being yelled at by his brother so he left the room and slammed the door.

"Fuck you, France..." Spain mumbled under his breath pulling on some black jeans and a flannel. Spain ran out the door and walked all the way down to the lake.

"About time you got here."

"Sorry, I slept in." Spain said with a yawn.

"Okay, let's start driving." Prussia said hopping into the passengers seat as he through the keys at Spain.

"Okay so what do you know about driving?"

"Well, I know how to park, I know how to start the car, and I know how the radio works."

"Shit, you really don't know anything." Prussia said ,"I guess we can't all be perfect like me." "Spain, go ahead and start the car."

"Okay..." Spain put to key into the ignition.

"Now, put it in drive."

Spain followed Prussia's directions to a tee until it got dark around 6:30.

"Alright, I think you got it" Prussia patted him on the back "now, I'm gonna take a small nap. I want you to drive me home." He slumped down in his seat, closing his eyes.

"B-but, I can't drive with out you helping me! Prussia!" Spain tried to wake his friend up but it was no use. While he was trying to wake Prussia, he did not notice a truck come right towards. The truck honked its horn, but when Spain realized what was happening it was to late. The truck ran right into them and hit the driver's side. Prussia woke up to bright lights. Right before they where hit, Spain yelled to Prussia "GET DOWN!"

They where rushed to the hospital. The police called France to tell him what had happened. He was in tears. He drove, carefully, to his brother and his dear friend. When he got there, they would not let him see his brother nor Prussia.

"Please, I have to see them!" France exclaimed to the lady at the desk.

"Sir, I understand but they are both in surgery. Please, just sit down." She said with a calm,sweet voice.

"How are you so optimistic and calm! People are dying! My own brother could die, and I can't be there for him!" He shouted. France broke down and cried. He turned around and sat down in the waiting room.

The lady at he desk finally called France to see Prussia. He walked down the white hallway, passing people in gowns hooked up to machines.

"Sir, he is in here." France rushed to Prussia's side.

"P-Prussia, I'm sorry." France said holding his hand tightly.

"Why, I'm okay. The doctor said I can get out of here around noon, tomorrow." Prussia said.

"W-where's Spain?"

"He is still in surgery. I only had a couple of scratches, but Spain he...well..."

France suddenly looked worried.

"Hey, I'm sure he is gonna be fine. He is stronger than you think."

A few minutes later, the doctor asked to see France.

"Sir, about your brother..."

"What about him...is he alright."

"Two of his ribs are broken which is making it hard for him to breath."

"You can fix that right, doc?" France said biting his lip.

"We are doing all we can. But, we don't know for certain that he will make it through the night."

France's eyes opened wide and said "C-can I see him!"

The doctor nodded and told him what room Spain was in. He was in Room 225.

France ran down the hall without stopping until he found Room 225. He opened the door and saw his brother asleep in a hospital bed.

"F-France?" He said softly.

"Spain! Oh my god..."

"I feel, like shit..."

France chuckled which made Spain smile a bit.

"Hey, hold on okay. Your gonna make it."

"France don't lie to me. I'm dying and you know it."

"D-don't say that to me! Please! I can't loose you!"

"France," Spain lifted his hand up and placed it on his brothers. "I love you..."

"I love you too, España" France said with a sniffle.

Spain took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He knew it was his time, to leave his brother.

"S-Spain, wake up. Spain? Oh god please! Spain!" France said shaking his brother. "Please wake up!"


End file.
